


Spitters are Quitters

by laceymai



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Bloodplay, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Force-Feeding, JustFuckMeUp, Manipulation, force-drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymai/pseuds/laceymai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mason surgically eliminates Margot’s hopes of having children, Alana decides to pay Mason a visit giving him a taste of his own medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spitters are Quitters

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written and completed, so hopefully it's not too terrible! My friend Destiny helped me out a bunch and edited it for me!

“Cordell! Cordell where are you? I’ve been shouting for you for at least five minutes, what on earth is taking you so long?”  
Mason's gruff voice echoed down the marble hallway, the only noise currently conflicting with the click-clack of Alana's heels. The brunette beauty stepped quietly into his bedroom. She can see Mason lying in bed, see him struggling, but what he needed from Cordell didn’t matter, especially when one considered how much sleep aide Alana had slipped into his nightly cup of tea. Alana had been waiting for this opportunity for far too long.

“Hello, Mr. Verger.” she greeted him in a hushed voice. He stares up at his psychiatrist, confused. Clearly, he wasn’t expecting to see her.  
“Doctor Bloom, what a nice surprise. What are you doing here so late? Where’s Cordell?”  
“Cordell is…Cordell is fine. You'll have me tonight” Alana said with a sly smile. 

She knew that showing up wearing no more than her favorite double-breasted trench coat, with just a black lace bra underneath was a bit bold, even when considering the purpose of this evening. She'd tried to pack as lightly as possible, in every sense of the word. She carried only a small, red purse, inside of which was a very sharp knife, a martini glass, and a bite-sized milk chocolate.

“Tonight?” Mason’s face was sometimes extremely hard to read, but from what Alana could tell, a cheeky smile swept across his face. “What activities might you have planned, Doctor Bloom?”

With every step towards the bed, Alana unbuttoned her coat until she reached the edge of Mason's mattress. Now was not the time for idle chit chat.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she said, her eyes gleaming as she emptied the contents of her bag onto the foot of his bed.  
Mason’s eyes widened eagerly at the sight of Alana’s exposed body. When his gaze slid to the knife and martini glass, he was practically grinning. 

“Now, now, Mr. Verger. Don’t get too excited.” Alana smirked, “I can assure you, this is more for my benefit than it is for yours.”  
Mason’s smile slowly faded.  
“Well, well, Doctor. Bloom. Seems we have more in common than I thought.”

Alana dropped her coat to the floor and walked around to the side of Mason’s bed, ripping the blankets away from him. It was time for Mason to get a taste of his own medicine.  
Alana leaned down, tightly gripped the front of Mason’s silky red pajama top, and tore it open with ease. She didn’t bother unbuttoning it-- she knew it would upset Mason if she was careless with his clothing, and that was exactly what she wanted. 

“Doctor Bloom!” Mason began to protest.

Alana quieted him with a slap to the face, shocking him into silence.

“We’re doing things my way tonight.”

She took her switchblade and sliced open his trousers, ripping them from underneath his body. After throwing the useless rags to the ground, Alana returned her full attention to Mason, who was silent but had a fire burning behind his eyes that would've unnerved Alana if she wasn't so determined. She climbed onto the bed and straddled his abdomen, pressing her pelvis roughly into his. The brunette took her knife and sliced open the top of her breast, following the lacy outline of her bra. The feeling of pierced skin was enough to bring the tears to her eyes. She could already feel Mason starting to harden at the sight of her crying,but it wasn't good enough. She grabbed his scarred cheeks and pulled herself within inches of his face, forced open his gash of a mouth, and allowed her tears to drip onto his tongue. That did it.

Even Alana herself was more aroused than she had originally anticipated. The sight of her own wet, warm blood drenching almost her entire bra by now was almost a feeling of pure ecstasy. Alana slid back on Mason and positioned herself on top of him, letting him slide into her effortlessly.

The taste of her tears still lingering in his mouth, and the long awaited feeling of being inside her made Mason shudder. He had always fantasized, but never actually thought this moment would come. The idea of Margot finding out about this excited him even further, egging him on. He never once paused to think about the consequences of his pleasure.

“Oh GOD, Alana,” Mason growled before she silenced him with another slap.  
"That's Doctor Bloom to you,” she corrected between heaving breaths. Alana didn’t have to do much more to drive Mason wild than slowly swivel her hips while on top of him, her knuckles whitening as she gripped his shoulders. Blood was dripping down both their chests by now, making a proper mess out of the pair as Alana eagerly picked up the pace. Each motion brought him closer and closer to his climax, but she wasn’t doing this for his pleasure. This was for her. She wanted to see him suffer. She started to pick up the pace a bit, faster and faster.

Mason’s breaths became more and more shallow with every move Doctor Bloom made. He gasped, sucking in a large breath of air, and it was when he nearly screamed her name that she knew he was about to climax. Alana didn't know if it was the way she was managing to grind her clit onto him with each motion of her hips, or if it was the way that she had him completely at her disposal that was turning her on so much, but she found herself reaching the breaking point to her own orgasm as well. It wasn't more than a few seconds later that Mason released inside of her with a shuddering breath, whispering her name over and over as he came.The brunette attempted to mask the sound of her own climax, but failed miserably, gasping loudly before shuddering and collapsing on top of him. She ran her fingers through his hair while her face was nuzzled in the crook of his neck. She inhaled, taking in the strong aroma of whatever cologne he wore, and smiled cheekily. She loved the smell of him more than she’d ever dare to admit to anyone.

“We’re not quite done yet,” Alana said, almost boredly before she climbed off of him. She took a deep breath, placed a hand gently on his shoulder, offering almost a kind smile when their eyes met. She then tightened her grip immensely as she placed the other hand on his hip and flipped him so that he was laying face down on disheveled pile of blankets, completely helpless. The quadriplegic laughed shakily.

“This is a rather compromising position you have me in, Doctor Bloom,” Mason was struggling to find enough oxygen to even talk, “don’t you think?”

Alana stood at the side of Mason’s bed, pulling him towards her until his shoulders were right at the edge of the bed, and his arms and head hung down over the edge. 

“Your infamous tear martinis have always intrigued me, Mason. But I think it’s time you try one made my way.”

Alana was almost positive Mason didn’t have a sensitive bone in his body, but after being his psychiatrist for so long, she knew what chords she could strike that would hit in just the right places. She grabbed the martini glass, and knelt directly in front of Mason, her face level with his.

“I’ve always fantasized about the sight of you on your knees, Doctor Bloom. I’ve got to say, I love it. Margot’s a lucky woman.”

She could never quite tell if Mason was smiling or not, but she was almost positive he was right now. A smirk slowly overcame her as she began to speak softly, morbidly.

“I’m not quite sure you know how to love anything, Mason. Seeing as Papa, obviously, never loved you enough for you to get a grasp on what that might feel like.” 

A new silence swept over Mason, and his gaze slowly shifted from Doctor Blooms red lips, to her reddened bosom, until he was staring absently at the floor.

“Maybe you fooled yourself into thinking you could love because you used to carry around that little runt Pavlov all the time. But you never really loved any of your filthy, useless, pigs. You were just trying to fill the void that Papa left.”

Mason, truthfully, didn’t care about much, but no one had ever talked down to him like this, especially in the tone of voice Doctor Bloom was using, especially not about the things she was daring to use against him.

“The truth is, you don’t have a loving bone in your body, Mason. Not for Papa, not for any of your disgusting animals, not for the poor unfortunate children at church camp, not even for your own sister. You’ve never cared about anything besides your own image. Now, with a little help from Doctor Lecter, you can’t even carry little Pavlov around anymore and pretend to love him. No more fooling people with that ridiculous front you put up. It wasn’t even convincing. Thanks to Doctor Lecter, everyone can see just how disgusting you really are.”

Alana had accomplished the impossible. Tears were heavily welled up in Mason's reddened eyes. She picked up the crystal glass and held it up right under what was left of his chin.

“And after tonight...Well. God knows you won’t even be around long enough to love a pure little Verger baby. You can be sure of that.” 

Before Alana could say anymore, the tears began silently streamed down Mason’s face and dripped straight into the martini glass. Just as planned.  
Mason didn’t want to make it obvious that he was starting to lose his breath, although at this point he was almost sobbing.

“Ala-Doctor Bloom. You can’t…” he took a breath and exhaled slowly. Surely she wouldn’t dare make Mason drink his own tears. She couldn’t.  
“Doctor Bloom, no.”  
By now the martini glass was nearly half filled with Mason's surely sour tears.

“Tell me, are you more of a glass half full, or glass half empty sort of man? Never mind...You’re going to drink this, Mason, and there’s nothing you can do about it. Now open wide,” she held the glass up to the slit in his face, where his lips once were.

“What was it you said to me once? ‘Spitters are quitters...and you, Mr. Verger, certainly don’t strike me as a quitter.’” 

She poured the contents of the glass into his mouth, a grin sweeping across her face.

She knew she'd have to make sure he swallowed. She held his mouth shut with her hand, muffling the protesting mumbles from Mason. Alana took a deep breath in, wrapped her lips around his nostrils, and exhaled sharply, forcing him to swallow. It was a technique she had only seen veterinarians do to dogs that wouldn't take their medicine.

Mason coughed, choking on his own tears, and it was music to Alana’s ears. It was almost good enough to make her weak in the knees.  
Doctor Bloom slowly stood up, put her coat back on and buttoned it up, and plucked the neatly foil-wrapped chocolate from where it was still perched on the edge of the bed. She tossed it carelessly onto Mason's back, flicked her hair over her shoulder, and started towards the door. 

“I've got what Margot and I needed from you now, I’ll send Cordell in to clean you up, Mr. Verger.”


End file.
